Le mythe de l'Amour
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ca va ? Oui, moi, très bien. Ce que j'ai fait récemment ? Eh bien, j'ai découvert que j'étais la fille d'un dragueur de thon universel, j'ai fait la connaissance de deux blonds accros à la dynamite, et d'un beau ténébreux qui vous tue sur commande rien qu'en vous touchant. Et vous ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

J'ai toujours cru aux mythes en tout genre. Le surnaturel m'a toujours fasciné. Les vampires, les loups garous et autres créatures légendaires. Les romans de Rick Riordan m'ont toujours rendu gaga d'admiration. J'enviais ces personnes, celles qui naissaient différentes. J'enviais les personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de s'embellir pour être remarqué, reconnue. Moi, j'ai toujours été plongé dans les bouquins, cherchant une quelconque enivrante histoire à me mettre sous la dent. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert un mythe qui m'a obsédé plus que tout autres. Celui de l'amour. Mais maintenant, j'ai 17 ans, et j'ai arrêté de croire à ces mythes. Car je les côtoie aux quotidiens. Depuis que j'ai découvert mon histoire et mes origines. Mais, il y a un mythe auquel j'ai cessé de croire. Auquel je ne croirais plus jamais. Celui de l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Je regardais encore une fois ma carte, sure et certaine que je m'étais encore paumé. Mon sens de l'orientation plus que défaillant m'arracha une nouvelle fois un soupir las. Je levais les yeux au ciel, espérant voir une quelconque flèche clignotante apparaitre, me disant _Espèce d'idiote, c'est par là ! _Le soleil tapait, et je remerciai ma fameuse idée d'avoir opter pour des tongs à fleurs rouges, un mini short en jean délavé, et un débardeur. Le vent se leva me faisant pousser un petit cri de protestation envers mon chapeau de paille qui s'envolait au loin. Je couru, comme une gourde derrière un nouveau mascara, en agitant les bras espérant le récupérer durant plusieurs mètres. Puis, mon chapeau se posa juste devant une certaine porte où était marqué en bronze les mots _Service ce de renseignement ^.^_. J'eus la subite envie de crier _Alléluia ! , _me disant que l'on pourrait peut me renseigner sur ma destination. Je me baissai et reprenais mon chapeau de paille puis le reposai sur ma tête. Je m'avançais vers la porte, et la poussai légèrement, en produisant un petit grincement. Je découvris alors une file d'attente devant une dame au sourire hypocrite qui semblais dire _Bonjour, bonjour ^.^, Auriez-vous un compte dépassant les 1 milliard de yen ^_^ ? _J'entrai dans la file, faisant résonner le clap clap de mes tongs dans la pièce climatisée. J'attendis environ une trentaine de minute et ce fut à mon tour.

_ Oui bonjour, j'aimerais que vous me renseigniez sur une destination, le numéro 32 de la rue des petits pains.

Elle eut l'air dépité. Pourquoi ? Parce que, à mon humble avis, elle connaissait la réponse. Et je sens qu'elle va me dire que c'est genre, juste à côté.

_ C'est juste en face Madame. Dit-elle, en essayant de garder son sourire d'hypocrite entouré de sa coupe au carré.

Les jointures de mes mains devinrent blanches au moment où j'entendis ces quelques mots. Madame ! Je vais t'en foutre moi des Madame ! J'ai l'air marié peut être ? _Tu t'es déjà assez enfoncez comme ça ! Alors vas t'en en aillant l'air digne ! _Me dit une voix dans ma tête que je connaissais que trop bien. Cette voix, je l'entends depuis mes 5 ans. C'etait très pratique durant les contrôles à l'école. Par contre ça m'avait quelques surnoms débiles comme la sorcière Tagada ou encore Rondoudou maléfique. Tous ces surnoms débiles à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Ce rose pâle que j'ai hait mainte et maintes fois durant mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'ami appart Hinata. Je la connais depuis environ mes 10 ans. Depuis, on s'est plus jamais séparé. Elle était la première à m'avoir défendu quand j'avais des problèmes. D'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où un mec a regretté toute sa vie d'avoir parlé de mes parents.

__ Ah, tu fais moins la maligne! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je sais pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné ? Parce que tu es une sorcière ! Parce que personne ne t'aime !_

_Et il avait commencé à me frapper devant tout le monde. Moi, j'étais faible, et je gémissais de douleur, recroquevillée sur moi-même, espérant de tout cœur que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Et Hinata était arrivé. Elle avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, surement à cause de l'horreur de cette scène. Et elle avait brisé le cercle qui s'était formé autour de nous. Elle avait couru vers moi et avait décoché un droit au mec. On avait entendu un craccccc significatif de sa douleur, et elle avait enchainé avec un mawashigairi qui était venu s'écraser contre sa tête. Le mec, était resté à terre, bafouillant quelques injures destiné à notre encontre. Les cris d'étonnement s'étaient élevés dans la foule, disant pour la plupart que ma sauveuse était folle et qu'elle allait mourir. Le cercle se dispersa, certains fuyants, d'autres allants aider mon tyran à se relever. Et il s'était écrié une injure qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire :_

__ Bande de putes !_

_Et là, Hinata avait disjonctée. Elle me laissa, m'adressa deux mots réconfortants, et elle avança d'un pas vers mon tyran. Il recula, surement de peur de se prendre encore un pin. Et, elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite, rageuse, le regard sauvage et les muscles bandés de colère. Son beau visage de porcelaine s'était brisé et elle fulminait, laissant ses beaux yeux bleus aussi sombres que les ténèbres de sa colère étinceler. _

__ Répète ca espèce d'enfoiré ! Avait-elle crié comme une lionne, en enfonçant son genou dans son entrejambe. _

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Hinata a été et est toujours une fille franche et magnifique. Ses beaux cheveux qui brillaient d'un éclat lunaire allaient parfaitement avec leur couleur bleu nuit. Sa silhouette était svelte et élancé comme la mienne – sans trop me vanter - et elle possédait un ventre plat qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'un. Oui, Hinata était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue. Et je la jalousais de cette attention que l'on lui portait. Moi, la seule attention que l'on m'a jamais porté, c'était de l'étonnement puis de de la pitié. Alors je m'étais plongé dans mes études, et je m'étais découverte une passion pour tout ce qui était surnaturel. Et une envie grandissante s'était emparée de moi tout au long de ma vie. Celle de savoir. Qui étaient mes parents ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ces multiples héritages que je garde jalousement ? Pourquoi ces brulantes questions restaient-elles sans réponses ? Et après des années de recherche, j'étais sur le point de savoir. Je poussai la porte du service de renseignement et me laissai aller aux cajoleries du vent de printemps. J'ancrais mon regard sur l'imposant portail qui s'offrait à moi. Il ne restait qu'une route qui se faisait office d'obstacle entre mon passé. _Ça serait vraiment qu'une voiture te percute ! Et paf la Sakura! Manquerais plus que le pop-corn XD ! _Avez-vous déjà vu des mots s'afficher au-dessus de votre tête avec des smiley ? Moi oui et la première fois fut assez comique.

__ Mais tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi au Noru oui ? Avait crié Hinata pour m'encourager, les mains sur les hanches et l'air sévère._

_Et des lettres étaient apparues au-dessus de son magnifique minois :_

__ Mais tu vas lui demander de baiser avec toi au Noru oui ?_

_J'avais immédiatement rougis comme une tomate devant cette phrase un peu trop osée à mon gout du haut de mes 14 ans._

Je regardais à droite à gauche, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas donner entière satisfaction à cette voix : Aucune voiture à gauche ni à droite. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement, et me mit à courir vers ce grand portail noir. Je fis de nouveau résonner le claquement de mes tongs sur le bitume et remontai sur le trottoir. J'examinai plus précisément la maison qui s'offrait à moi : c'était une grande bâtisse moderne aux tons chauds. Un jardin parsemé de tulipes et de roses aux multiples couleurs entouraient cette maison. Une piscine et des constructions pour enfants comme des toboggans donnaient un côté festif à la maison. Elle devait bien faire quatre étages, et je plaignis les enfants qui devaient y vivre. Je remarquai une clochette rougeâtre qui devait être une sorte de sonnette. J'approchais ma main et secouai vivement la clochette. Le carillon retentit et j'attendis quelques secondes, attendant une quelconque réaction de ce curieux endroit.

Une voix de femme mure retentit, s'exclamant qu'elle arrivait. Je vis alors la petite porte frêle de bois de la maison s'ouvrir lentement sur une très belle jeune femme qui semblait nagé dans le bonheur. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol e arrivant, surement car elle devait être maladroite et devait avoir peur de tomber comme moi à vrai dire. _Tu parles, t'es dix fois pire qu'elle ! Ca fait même pas trente seconde qu'elle marche alors que toi tu t'es petée la gueule très exactement neuf fois en vingt secondes XD !_ Je me suis sentie toute petite quand j'ai entendu cette phrase. Tu ne peux vraiment pas la fermer des fois toi ?! _Moi aussi je t'aime ^_^ ! _Il était apparemment inutile de discutailler avec cette foutu voix. La femme arriva devant moi, fraiche, et releva la tête. Et d'un coup, son regard s'assombrit subitement, comme pour me dire « Ca, ça va pourrir ma magnifique journée ».

_ Oui, bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de parler avec vous. A propos de ma mère. En fait je remontais une piste pour la retrouver, et votre nom est apparu alors s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions ? Lui demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

_ Ces cheveux… Ces si beaux cheveux… J'aurais dû me douter que ce jour arriverai tôt ou tard. Murmura-t-elle, en insérant la clé du portail et en l'ouvrant dans un grand fracas sinistre.

Une vague d'espoir m'envahissait. A présent, c'était sûr, elle avait en sa possession de multiples informations concernant mon passé. Je la suivis d'un pas pressé, impatiente de tout connaitre de mon passé. Nus traversions le petit chemin de gravier jusqu'à la maison et elle ouvrit la petite porte. Je tombais sur une grande salle très féminine, avec de multiples accessoires. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, et me proposa de m'assoir sur un gros fauteuil, chose que j'acceptai et ce, sans regret. Elle me demanda de rester ici quelques minutes, et elle revint avec deux tasses de cafés fumant. Elle s'assit et me regarda intensément, détaillant tout mon corps. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais gênée, je tripotais mes cheveux et les fit passer entre mes mains.

_ Ah, excuses moi d'abord, faisons les présentations en bonne et due forme. Je m'appelle Saira. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? Me questionna-t-elle gentiment.

_ Je m'appelle Sakura, enchanté de vous connaitre. Lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Elle a vraiment bien choisi ton prénom. Marmonna-t-elle, un peu tendu.

_ Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous m'aider ?

_ Oh oui, excuses moi. Je peux en effet t'aider mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir t'embarquer dans cette histoire dangereuse et délirante.

_ S'il vous plait … Grinçais-je des dents, en essayant de refouler mon envie de lui dire d'accoucher.

_ Comme tu voudras, mais ce sera à tes risques et périls. En es-tu consciente ?

_ Oui, j'en suis sûre.

_ Bien… Par où commencer ? … Vois-tu j'étais très proche de ta défunte mère.

Et là, un cri sourd enfla ma poitrine. Ma mère était vivante ? J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était encore vivante à vivre avec une famille heureuse et un mari au portefeuille chargé. _T'y avais pas pensé à celle-là hein ! _Et là, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec cette insupportable voix. Quelle idiote j'avais été !

_ Nous étions de très proches amies, nous partagions absolument tout. Continua-t-elle, un peu ennuyée de raconter tout cela.

_ Et puis, un jour, elle a rencontré un charmant jeune homme. Pour elle, il était parfait en tout point. Ils se sont vite rapprochés et il lui a déclaré sa flamme. Ils filaient le parfait amour et puis, un jour il lui a parlé de lui car, elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son passé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré sa famille, si tant est qu'il en avait une. Il lui a annoncé une nouvelle qui l'a beaucoup perturbée. Vois-tu, elle est revenue en pleurs chez moi, dans le même fauteuil que toi.

Je m'ancrais un peu plus dans ce fauteuil qui me semblait comme un lien entre elle et moi. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple fauteuil en cuir, je voulais être au plus proche de lui.

_ Libre à toi de me croire mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité… Ton père est le dieu Poséidon, le maitre des océans. Ta mère s'appelait Leila. Ton père s'est éloigné de vous quand tu es né, car il savait que nombre de personnes essayeraient de vous tuer, ta mère et toi. Tu tiens tes si beaux cheveux de ta mère et ton regard de ton père. Tu n'as sans doute pas conscience de ta propre puissance, qui est pourtant dévastatrice. Et ta mère est morte car elle a refusé de te donner.

_ Tu pourras comparée ca à un cours d'histoire des temps modernes mais c'est nécessaire. Tu sais que notre monde est gouverné par « Les survivants », mais je peux te dire une chose, ils n'ont rien d'humain. Je vais te donner un conseil d'ami : ne t'approche pas d'eux.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Ils n'avaient rien d'humain ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? _Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire crétine -_- ! _Non mais, ça veut dire quoi ? alien et tout le bazar ? Ou bien… Vampire ?

_ Ça ne sers plus à rien de la chercher, elle est morte. Je comprends ta douleur, je sais bien à quel point ça fait mal. Mais ne cherche pas à en découvrir plus sinon tu finiras comme ta mère et ça, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais qui arrive. Me dit-elle compatissante en me tendant une tasse de café.

Cette phrase eut fini de m'achever. Les larmes se mirent à couler toute seule, abondamment. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien ce gout salé qui me montrais à quel point j'étais faible. Je savais bien de quoi j'avais l'air : d'une pauvre fille aux cheveux anormalement roses qui fait pitié.

_ Att deux secondes, elle vait laissé une lettre pour toi au cas où tu viendrais.

Elle partit, monta quelque marche et revint avec une lettre aux couleurs pastels. Je l'ouvris et commençai à la lire :

_Vis Ma tendre fille chérie. Vis !_

Je me levai, prenant conscience que c'était trop d'un coup pour moi. Je lui bafouillai des remerciements, et refusa sa tasse de café. Je me dirigeai par la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, pressée de rentrer chez pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Oui, c'était trop pour moi. J'ai toujours eu une grande faiblesse sentimentale en moi et là, elle ressurgissait comme de la lave dans un volcan. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas tandis que je refermais derrière moi le grand portail de fer. Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture, attrapai le volant fermement, et appuyai sur le champignon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je poussai la porte de mon appartement, les joues encore gonflées et rouges, et posai mes clés sur la petite coupelle. Mon appartement était simple alliant multiples couleurs et meubles modernes. Je posai ma veste sur un fauteuil et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine. Je me fis couler un chocolat chaud, mixture qui m'octroyais un bien toujours fou, et allai vers ma porte d'entrée, ou plus précisément ma boite aux lettres. Je repassais en revue mes nouvelles lettres : Facture, facture, publicité, publicité, facture, et… Bas tiens. J'avais entre mes mains une lettre noire, enrobée d'un ruban rouge bordeaux. J'entrepris de l'ouvrir avec un couteau que j'allai chercher dans la cuisine et repris la séduisante lettre. J'ouvris la lettre, en pris le contenu en main, commençai à lire :

_Vous êtes conviés au bal masqué donné par les Uchiwa_


End file.
